<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clever by RemembrancerLirael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068525">Clever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael'>RemembrancerLirael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust him because he’s like you. Except with dating and dancing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor felt his heart tug. Rose wanted this pretty boy as a distraction. He couldn’t blame her for that. She was impossibly young. It was daft to believe she would wait for him. For a moment, he could hold her. That would have to be enough.</p><p>Jack’s voice rang out, and they quickly separated.</p><p>There was work to do, planets to save. Rose thought him so clever, sweeping in to save the world again, but no. A cleverer man would let her go to her pretty boy.</p><p>The Doctor wasn’t a man. And he wasn’t <em>that</em> clever. Not today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>